


You stole my heart, with just one look

by lilukehemm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilukehemm/pseuds/lilukehemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes a song for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stole my heart, with just one look

**Author's Note:**

> title from stole my heart  
> the song harry sings is baby blue eyes by a rocket to the moon

"Haz?" Louis called out as he came through the door, dropping his bag on the floor. 

The lack of response had Louis walking through the house in search of his boyfriend, who he found asleep on the couch, notebook and pen on his chest, rising and falling slowly. Louis cracked a small smile, watching fondly before carefully moving the book and pen to the end table and pulling a blanket over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
He went into the kitchen and flicked the radio on and turning down the volume so he wouldn't wake Harry, settling on a station he liked before he went to search the cabinets for something to make for dinner. Halfway through cutting vegetables to mix with the simmering chicken Louis felt a body drape itself across his back and saw a hand reach around to steal a green bean.

"Oi, hands off." Louis said, smacking Harry's arm. "It'll be done in five minutes, Haz. Make yourself useful and stir the chicken."

Harry ignored him in favor of wrapping his arms around Louis' middle, humming and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Missed you." He whispered, lips softly brushing Louis skin. Louis turned around and returned the hug, resting his head on Harry's chest. 

"Missed you too. Always miss you when we're not together." 

A smile lit up Harry's face and he kissed Louis quickly before moving to stir the chicken that had turned just a little darker than it should have been.

"Niall's got a gig tonight, at the pub down on Main." Harry said as Louis mixed the vegetables with the chicken. "Wants us to come."

"Cool." Louis nodded, reaching around Harry to grab seasoning. "But we can't get pissed, we both have class in the morning." 

Harry appeared at Louis side with two plates, and Louis smiled pecking him as a thank you.

He filled the plates and set them at the table before getting water for both him and Harry. They ate quickly, both not having had much to eat that day. Louis settled back into the couch when they were done, watching the news while Harry texted Niall.

"Starts at 8." Harry said when he came back, nuzzling Louis over the back of the couch. "We've got time for a shower, if you'd like." 

"Carry me." Louis said, smiling up at him and holding his arms out. Harry rolled his eyes but picked him up anyways, Louis wrapping his limbs around him like a koala.

"You're gonna make us late." Louis murmured, kissing Harry's chest softly. 

"We're not gonna be late." Harry grunted, mashing his lips onto Louis as they made their way to the bathroom.

***

They were late. They walked into the pub fifteen minutes after Niall's set started, Harry panicking which earned him an eyeroll from Niall up on the small stage.

"Nice of you to join us, Haz." He said into the mic, causing everyone to look at the two, both flushed and smiling. "The lads are over there. Hey, Lou." 

Louis nodded at him, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the table Niall pointed out. He grabbed Liam's drink from him when he sat down, taking a huge sip. 

"Hey!" He protested, taking Zayn's drink in turn, who only rolled his eyes and ordered a new one for himself and one for Harry. They all turned to the stage as Niall finished his song and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"This next song was written for one of my mates, not by me though, that'd be weird. Let's have Harry Styles come up to sing it for you." 

Louis head snapped to Harry who only smiled sheepishly and kissed his forehead before making his way up to the stage. 

"Hello." Harry said, sitting on a stool that someone brought up and moving the mic from in front of Niall. "I hope you don't find this song too horrible, I've only put the finishing touches on it last night, but I wrote it for the most important person in my life, who will hopefully always remain the most important person in my life."  
Louis felt a burning in his eyes as Harry stared at him, smiling as Niall played the opening chords to the song.

 

My eyes are no good- blind without her,  
The way she moves, I never doubt her.  
When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams.  
She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner;  
Could ever grasp or understand just what she means.

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night.  
Well baby,  
Stand here, holdin' my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right.  
And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with you.  
Oh...

I drive her home when she can't stand,  
I like to think I'm a better man  
For not lettin' her do what she's been, known to do.  
She wears heels and she always falls,  
So I let her think she's a know-it-all.  
But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right.  
My eyes don't believe her,  
But my heart, swears by her.

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby,  
Stand here, holdin' my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right.  
And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with you.  
Oh...  
Can't get you out of my mind.

I swear, I've been there.  
I swear, I've done that.  
I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)  
Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right.  
And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with those

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)  
Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,  
While closin' your eyes;  
Every moment feels right. (every moment feels right)

My eyes are no good- blind without her,  
The way she moves, I never doubt her.  
When she talks, she somehow creeps into my, dreams.

Louis was up and out of his seat before the song ended, throwing his arms around Harry's neck as he descended the steps, kissing all over his face and not caring that everyone was watching them.

"You're so perfect, Haz. Thank you, baby. I loved it, I love you." 

Harry grinned and kissed Louis quickly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and steering him off so Niall could finish his set. 

"Who said it was for you?" Louis gaped up at Harry before smacking his chest and moving out from under his arm, only to be pulled back in, strong arms wrapping around his waist. 

"You really liked it, Lou?" Harry asked, setting his chin on Louis' shoulder and Louis has never been more in love with this boy.

"Loved it, darling. I cried. A bit." He felt Harry grin and press a kiss to his hair, turning Louis to face him.

"You sap." He murmured, pecking his lips over and over.

"You call me a sap, but you're the one who wrote me a fucking song."

Harry's cheeks colored pink but he didn't respond, only kept smiling at Louis.

"So, Mr. Performer," Louis smiled, looking up at Harry from under his lashes. "You wanna take home your very first groupie?"

Harry smirked and pulled Louis in tighter as he played with Harrys curls. 

"I would, but we have classes tomorrow."

"Screw the classes." Louis muttered, tugging on the hair in his hands.

"I'd rather screw you." Louis giggled like a 13 year old with their first crush, hiding his face in Harry's chest.

"I can't believe you just said that." Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, looking back at Louis and winking. 

"Believe it baby." 

They shouted a distracted goodbye to the pub in hopes their friends would hear before bursting out into the dark street.

"I really love you, Harry."

"I really love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about the spacing, i cant figure it out and dont have time to sit and mess with it, sorry! if anyone wants to help me out with that you totally should


End file.
